


Missing You

by Sashimae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Happy JAM, Masturbation, Smut, look I tried a thing, welcome-home sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashimae/pseuds/Sashimae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine misses her Inquisitor - and her Inquisitor returns early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> For a kmeme, prompt located here - http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?view=54292461#t54292461

Josephine Montilyet, Lady Ambassador of the Inquisition and one of its three premier Advisors, bites back a sigh as her shoulders slump and she looks down at her desk. For a moment, she had thought that the footsteps approaching her door belonged to her love. The Inquisitor has been gone for weeks, off closing another set of rifts and freeing the belabored town of Sahrnia from the Red Templars plaguing it. She knows Trevelyan’s work is important – after all, she had been the one to field the latest reports from Emprise du Lion and convinced Evelyn that she needed to go – but that doesn’t keep her from missing the lilt of her voice, the smell of her skin, or curling up against her warm body at night.

The diplomat casts a longing glance at the entrance to her office, wishing that her lover would come through the doorway in her normal whirlwind of energy. But the Inquisitor and her party aren’t due for another few days, at the earliest, and Josephine knows it is just a fantasy. That doesn’t make it any easier to concentrate on the work still awaiting her attention, and after a moment she pushes the papers away. It is already late afternoon, edging into evening, and if Evelyn were here, they would be curled up on the couch in front of a roaring fire or out walking the gardens right now. So she is perfectly justified in ending her work day.

Josephine takes a few moments to straighten up her office, the habits of a lifetime guiding her hands as she neatens paper stacks, caps her inkwell, locks away any delicate correspondence. She blows out the few candles that give her enough light to write by, no matter the shadows outside, and leaves her office, letting her feet choose their path. Her mind is wandering, thinking about Evelyn’s quick smile, sharp eyes, and deft hands. Maker, but she misses her.

Her feet draw to a stop, and Josephine blinks as she takes in her surroundings. She has not returned to her room, as she had expected to; her steps have taken her to the Inquisitor’s chambers. She should probably leave, but now that she is here, Josephine finds that she doesn’t want to. Evidence of Evelyn’s touch are sprinkled about the room – the garment casually discarded on the couch, the way her bed is still rumpled from the morning she left, giving Josephine a goodbye kiss as the diplomat leaves to begin her day, the small portrait resting on the desk in the corner. With an exasperated sigh, Josephine moves to the bed, tugging at the blankets until they lie flat, resettling the pillows against the headboard. Evelyn has never seen the purpose of remaking the bed every morning – after all, they’ll just mess it up again that night right? Why waste the effort?

The echo of Evelyn’s voice causes a pang of longing in Josephine’s chest and she hugs the last pillow to her, inhaling her lover’s scent. It is subtle, a mix of vanilla and mint that reminds her of the last night they had spent together, before Evelyn had to leave Skyhold once more. Her heartbeat quickens as she remembers the way Evelyn kissed her, how Evelyn’s hands smoothed down her sides and along her thighs, the feeling of her lover’s hot breath and clever tongue on her breast and between her legs.

A surge of arousal sweeps through her at the memory. How she wants Evelyn’s hands on her again. The decision certainly isn’t conscious, but from one moment to the next Josephine finds herself lying on the Inquisitor’s bed, one hand already pulling at her cinch, the other too impatient and slipping under her waistband to graze over her folds. The light touch isn’t hardly enough, and Josephine lets out a whimper as she shifts her fingers, letting them dip into the wetness already gathering between her legs. She _needs_ this. Needs to feel as though Evelyn is there with her, touching her, pleasuring her.

The brush of cloth against her skin is a reminder that she is alone, and Josephine works quickly to divest herself of her garments – uncaring as they fall to the floor next to the bed – before lying back once more. She turns her head, nose burying in that pillow with Evelyn’s scent, as one hand strokes at her folds, up and down, teasing, just as Evelyn does. The other comes to her breast to circle around her nipple, to squeeze and cup and knead.

And she imagines it is Evelyn kneeling over her, braced on one elbow as she plays with Josephine’s nipple, pinching the tight bud between her fingers just to see her writhe. The smirk on Evelyn’s face as she pushes two fingers against her entrance, waiting for her impatient moan of _please._ Those fingers slipping inside, torturously slow, as she bucks under the other woman, trying to take her deeper. The delicious tingles that spread through her body and contract to the pit of her stomach, only stoking the fire building there, when she curls her fingers, when her thrusts pick up speed.

Josephine imagines all that and more as she pleasures herself in Evelyn’s bed, gasps and moans and whimpers escaping her lips as the sensations build and build and build.

* * *

 

Evelyn Trevelyan strides through Skyhold, intent on her destination. She has been traveling and fighting for weeks, and now that she is back, the only thing she wants is Josephine, the anticipation of seeing her love building as she approaches the diplomat’s office.

Her heart sinks when she opens the door, knowing even before seeing the empty desk that the office is vacant. Her lover’s presence fills the room when she is there, imbuing it with some intangible aura of welcome. If Josephine has retired for the night, then she shouldn’t disturb her, no matter how much her arms long to wrap around the other woman, to feel the press of Josephine’s body against her own.

With heavy steps Evelyn climbs the stairs to her own room, intent on getting some rest so she can wake up early and surprise Josephine the next morning. But she pauses just before opening the door leading to her quarters, hearing a soft sound from within. A familiar sound. Cat-quiet, Evelyn eases open the door and ghosts up the steps, stopping when crests the stairs to take in the glorious sight before her.

Josephine is lying on her bed, a wonderful, naked expanse of bronze skin, hair half tousled out of her normal chignon as she tosses her head against the pillows. One hand is alternating between pulling at her nipple and squeezing her breast, while the other moves quickly in and out, in and out, between her legs. The view alone is enough to have desire pulsing through Evelyn’s body, but what causes the flood of heat and wetness in her core is the whimper of “ _Evie, Evie, please_ ” escaping Josephine’s mouth.

It takes a magnificent amount of willpower to resist the urge to touch herself right then and there, but she wants no distraction from watching the way Josephine shudders against the blankets as her hand slows for a moment, seeing her hand abandon her breast and move downwards to seek more pressure, more pleasure, loving the way Josephine arches and moans when her fingers reach their destination. “ _Evie…_ ”

She can no longer stay away. It takes her only a few steps to reach the bed, and one hand reaches to cover Josephine’s own as she says “Let me.”

Josephine’s eyes fly open and she looks at Evelyn in shock before joy overtakes the surprise. “Evie.” Her name is exhaled on a happy sigh, and Evelyn grins as she climbs onto the bed, straddling her lover. “You’re back.”

“I am.” She dips her head, mouth capturing Josephine’s for a searing kiss. She feels Josephine’s hands slip away from under her own, has to suppress a groan at the sudden feel of wet flesh under her fingertips, but then Josephine’s arms are around her neck drawing her closer, ever closer. Their bodies meld together and she has brace her free hand on the bed to keep her position. “Maker, I missed you,” she breathes when they finally part. “And it looks like,” her fingers shift, dipping through the wetness pooled at Josephine’s entrance, eliciting a whimper from her lover, “you missed me too.”

Josephine’s response is to undulate against her, and Evelyn moans at the sensation of Josephine’s breasts pressing against her chest through her thin shirt. Never has she been so glad for her habit of shedding most of her armor at the stables when they return. Her mouth returns to Josephine’s for a brief moment, tongue dipping in to tangle in a heated dance, before the desire to pick up where her lover left off becomes too much. She breaks off the contact, kissing and nipping across Josephine’s jaw and down her neck, stopping to suck at the spot right above her collarbone that drives her lover wild, enjoying the shudder that travels through Josephine’s body at the attention.

Her hand is not idle either. Her fingers move upwards to find the swollen nub that Josephine had previously sought, tracing around it in maddening circles as Josephine whimpers and squirms beneath her.  “P-Please…” Hands drop to clutch at her shoulders, seeking an anchor as hips move in a jerky rhythm, seeking more contact.

Evelyn hides a smile against Josephine’s skin. “As you wish.” The ball of her thumb pushes firmly against Josephine’s apex as she thrusts two fingers into her lover’s silken warmth, and she revels in the hitched moan that catches in Josephine’s throat, the way Josephine arches against her.

Blunt nails scrabble at the hem of Evelyn’s shirt, pushing the cloth up until warm palms can cup her own breasts, fingers plucking at her nipples until they form tight peaks. Evelyn feels another wave of desire wash through her body, and she stifles a groan against Josephine’s neck. But she refuses to give into her own needs – she wants to see Josephine’s eyes go blind with pleasure as she come undone. Her hand moves faster, thumb circling, fingers curling to find that full spot along Josephine’s front wall, and Josephine clenches tighter in response. Her hands drop away as her hips push up, begging for more, more, _more_.

Evelyn is happy to grant her more, mouth sliding down to suck on one of Josephine’s nipples, lashing her tongue against the tight point. She can feel Josephine trembling against her, the shudders that overtake her lover’s body as Josephine throws her head back against the pillows with a final long moan. She revels in the ripples that pulse around her fingers as she slows her thrusts, drawing out the aftershocks of Josephine’s pleasure.

Only after the tremors dissipate does she withdraw her fingers, silencing Josephine’s whimper of protest with a gentle kiss. Josephine’s hands come to the back of her head, fingers weaving into her hair and tugging slightly. Evelyn obediently raises her head, looking down into dark eyes brimming with affection.

“I love you, my darling,” Josephine murmurs, and Evelyn feels her heart flip at those simple words. She rolls to the side, swiftly shucking her shirt, pants, boots, and smallclothes before rejoining Josephine on the bed, pressing their bodies together once more and melting into the warm contact of skin against skin.

Josephine pulls a blanket over the both of them, Evelyn sighing in contentment as their limbs entwine and Josephine nuzzles into her shoulder. She raises a hand to brush a loose lock of hair out of Josephine’s eyes and presses a kiss to her forehead. “And I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try again to venture into the smut realm...I definitely actually set foot inside this time. It's kind of rough, but...yeah. So any suggestions/tips/etc are welcome please.
> 
> Also really wanted to get at least one more piece done this month for JAM, and I did!


End file.
